


What the Head Said

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Undercover, Vegas, bookman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegas isn't everything it seems. Neither is Ray, anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Head Said

_This isn’t what it looks like._  
  
Paradise, it’s golden, and it shines;  
like diamonds in the air glittering,  
the chandeliers of ice spin out as stars  
and swim through the shadows of the ceiling.  
  
The table cloths are made of silk,  
the food’s too beautiful to eat, and –  
  
“Anyone we know?” says your dining companion  
and laughs, tucking into the  _cotoletta_

  
 _This isn’t what it looks like._  
  
Last night you dreamt the Strip,  
just that, a strip through the desert -  
a high street in an Old Western.  
Sheets of plywood, painted at the front,  
the face propped up  
to look like buildings.  
And the cameras rolled – lights – action.  
The hookers in the upstairs windows  
were standing on ladders  
their sensible pants and shoes  
hidden on the other side.  
When they took five  
they pulled on their jackets,  
to cover up their nakedness,  
clambered down the steps,  
and walked around back stage  
laughing and bumming cigarettes.  
  
 _This isn’t what it looks like._  
  
On Thursday night, you break a man’s fingers.  
  
 _This isn’t what it looks like._  
  
On Friday you’re carrying a bag.  
 _It’s a bowling bag,_  you tell yourself.  
You throw the bowling ball down the shaft  
and the bats fly out.  
  
All the long drop down  
The head says:  
  
 **“Thud.**  
            **Thud.**  
 **Thud.”**  
  
This isn’t what it looks like.  
It isn’t what it looks like.  
This isn’t what it looks like, at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan-flashworks challenge: this isn't what it looks like.


End file.
